Heir of the Creator
by luxxi
Summary: There’s a new heir at Industrial Illusions, Pegasus’s heir. Who is it? And what does that have to with Seto Kaiba? Unbeknownst to him, he will be dragged into more than he ever dreamed of. SetoOC
1. His Life

**Heir of the Creator** _by: luxxi_

Disclaimer: Seto Kaiba and all the other characters from Yu-Gi-Oh are not mine. However, original characters that I have created ARE mine.

Summary: There's a new heir at Industrial Illusions, Pegasus's heir. Who is it? And what does that have to with Seto Kaiba? Unbeknownst to him, he will be dragged into more than he ever dreamed of. SetoOC

* * *

**Chapter 1: His Life**

Seto Kaiba leaned back in his chair, face blank as he watched the teacher go on babbling about math he'd learned to master when he was just a child. Once again, he wondered why he was in this poor excuse for a school.

As the CEO of KaibaCorp and a genius in his own right, Kaiba was only at Domino High School because his panel of advisors had told him that it would look better if the CEO had at least a high school diploma, if not a degree from a prestigious college.

Finally, the last bell rang and he rose to his feet, grabbing his laptop.

"Hey Kaiba," said a cheery voice from behind him.

He didn't turn around. "Yugi, what do you want?"

The other shorter boy with tri-colored hair just grinned, not offended by Kaiba's behavior, "We were going to the arcade and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

Another voice popped, "You were wondering, not me…"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, but still kept his back to them, "Don't worry, Wheeler, I won't be joining you. I don't associate with dogs."

Behind him, he could hear sounds of someone holding Joey back.

"It's not worth it," a feminine voice said sharply.

"But Tea! He called me a dog!" Joey whined.

"You wanna get beat up?" the other guy in their little group, Tristan, said.

"The least he could do is face us like a man!" Joey taunted.

Kaiba was already heading for the door, "I would say thanks for the offer Yugi, but I don't have the time. I have better things to do."

He strode out the door to his waiting limo, ducking the female fans he had and ordered the limo to the main office of KaibaCorp. He slammed his way into his office.

"Mr. Kaiba?" a timid voice spoke.

Kaiba looked up to see his secretary standing in the doorway. "What is it?"

"An invitation arrived, sir."

"Invitation to what?" he growled.

The secretary backed away a bit in fear. "An invitation to the celebration ball of Industrial Illusions' new CEO."

"Very well, you may go."

The secretary fled.

Kaiba picked up the invitation from his desk. _Hmm, very interesting. Pegasus is no longer CEO? Why was I not informed of this? I must make sure my sources are not lagging. I wonder who Pegasus would give up control of his beloved company to? Or was he forced out? He deserves it for what he tried to do to me._

He picked up his phone, "Tell Industrial Illusions that I will be making their event next week."

"Yes sir." The voice replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Reschedule all the appointments I set for that date and make sure transportation and everything else is in order."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

He hung up and turned in his leather chair to his computer. His fingers flying over the keyboard, he began uncovering all the information there was about Pegasus and his successor.

Two hours later, Kaiba leaned back in his seat, eyes flashing. There was absolutely nothing solid on this heir of Pegasus's. Rumors abounded and even he couldn't find any real information on the heir. All he found was information on Pegasus, most of which he already knew and the rest of which he didn't want to know.

"Mr. Kaiba? Your five o'clock appointment is here."

Kaiba looked up, surprised. "Send him in."

"Hey Yugi, have you decided if you are going to attend that ball tomorrow night?" Tea asked as they waited for class to begin.

Two seats in front of them, Seto Kaiba tuned in on their conversation while seeming to focusing on his laptop._ Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?_

"What ball is she talking about, Yuge?" Joey asked as he caught the tail of their conversation.

"Industrial Illusions is holding a celebration ball in honor of its new CEO. Obviously, Pegasus decided he wanted to step down," Yugi told his friends.

"What? Pegasus stepped down? Maybe that old creep finally got what was coming to him!" Joey grinned.

"Who do you think is going to run Industrial Illusions now? It's such a powerful company. Who do you think Pegasus would trust to take over his company?" Tristan mused.

"It must be someone as devious as he is," Joey vowed. "You shouldn't go, Yuge. Who knows what tricks he's got up his sleeve. Why'd he invite you anyway?"

Tea slapped Joey behind the head, "Because he's the King of Games, stupid!"

"But…"

"I'm going, Joey. I doubt Pegasus will be able deal any weird surprises because he doesn't have that Millennium Eye of his any longer," Yugi explained patiently but firmly.

"Then I'm coming with ya!" Joey replied stubbornly.

"Thanks Joey, but the invitation only says me and a date. I'm afraid you can't go with me this time. I'm sure there's going to be a lot of security around for this event," Yugi told him.

"We'll find a way, Yuge, we always do. Meanwhile, you bringin' a date?" Tristan added.

"That's what I was talking to Tea about. See, she can come as my date and that's one less person who has to sneak in."

Tea nodded, "Not to mention, I've always wanted to go to one of these parties."

"I have an idea…" Joey started.

Tristan scoffed, interrupting him, "Oh, it's probably an idea that will get us all caught and kicked out!"

"Hey!!! That's not true!"

Seto Kaiba turned his head again, having gotten what he needed out of their little conversation. _So Yugi and his friends were attending this event too? What a bother._

"Alright class, let's come to order. We have a new student today." The teacher clapped her hands and the door opened.

"Everyone, please welcome Miss Ry Lana."

The boys in the class stared in shock. Kaiba was still working on his laptop when he felt the sudden quiet. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

There was a dull murmur between the girls as the class took in the new student.

She was wearing the uniform, but it was obvious that it was custom-made. The uniform hugged her body, not revealing much but still outlining all of her curves. Her long, straight black hair hung down her back in a ponytail and her pale red eyes were guarded.

"…originally home-schooled, but has decided to enroll in Domino High School to finish off her education. Ry, is there any reason that you made that decision? Why don't you tell us more about yourself in the process?" The teacher was saying.

She smiled slightly, though it wasn't a kind one. "Call me Lana and my reasons are personal; they are none of your business," she said coldly.

"Um…Okay, Miss Lana, why don't you sit in that empty seat next to Mr. Kaiba there."

Moving swiftly and gracefully, she seated herself and settled back to watch the boring lecture.

Next to her, Seto Kaiba was smirking. "She has an attitude that can rival mine."

The class soon ended and students were all trying to decide whether or not to approach the new girl.

Joey worked up the guts first, striding up to the black-haired girl and slinging an arm over her shoulders, "Hey Ry, my name's Joey. Joey Wheeler, if you need anything."

Something flickered in those pale-red orbs. Was it annoyance?

"Look, blondie," she said quietly, shrugged off his arm, "my name is Lana. I know exactly who you are, Wheeler."

"What…wait…" Joey protested as Lana rose and started packing up her stuff.

"Hold on a second Lana. Joey was just trying to be your friend," Tea frowned.

Lana sighed tiredly, "I know Gardner. Just leave it, will you? I don't want to argue." She straightened and slung her bag over her shoulder. She glanced back at the group and singled out one person. "Yugi Motou, I guess I owe you a thank you for everything you've done for me…" she smirked at all the confused faces, before digging a hand into one of her jacket pockets, tossing two white cards to Yugi.

As she walked away, she called over her shoulder, "And tell your friends that they wouldn't have been able to sneak in if their lives depended on it."

When the door closed behind Lana, Yugi gasped, having just read what was on the two cards.

"Joey, Tristan! She just gave you guys invitations to Industrial Illusions' celebration ball tomorrow!"

Nearby, Seto Kaiba was deep in thought. Suddenly, he bolted out of his seat and stalked out of the classroom. Once he crossed the threshold, he was met with a hall of milling students. _Where the hell did that girl go?_

He scanned the crowd, his sharp eyes finally catching the swish of luxurious black hair. As he rushed as fast as he could with dignity, the crowd parted for him, being who he was.

He caught up with her as she exited the school. "Lana."

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, "Seto Kaiba. What an honor," she remarked, lips curling.

"Why did you have those invitations? They are valuable. Believe me, I know. To be invited to one of Pegasus's events is beyond those two dorks."

"Why are you so curious anyway? It's just two invitations."

"I like knowing everything there is to know. You carry too many secrets; that makes me uncomfortable.

"Besides, I thought I made myself clear back there," she said icily, "I owed Yugi. They would have never gotten in otherwise."

"You didn't answer my first question," he shot back. If she was going to be that way, then he could too.

"Who said I had to?"

"Listen, if you know I am Seto Kaiba, then you must also know I have every source at my disposal. You can tell me now, or I'll just find out by myself."

She gazed away and her eyes softened, "You're not as strong as you think, Seto. Sooner or later, you'll need someone other than Mokuba." She looked directly at him again, the wistfulness gone and her eyes twinkled wickedly. "If you're so all-knowing, then pray tell me, who is the new heir to Industrial Illusions?"

She winked at the speechless Kaiba before flouncing away.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? All feedback is welcome! This is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic. 


	2. Connection

**Heir of the Creator**

_by: luxxi_

Disclaimer: Seto Kaiba and all the other characters from Yu-Gi-Oh are not mine. However, original characters that I have created ARE mine.

Summary: There's a new heir at Industrial Illusions, Pegasus's heir. Who is it? And what does that have to with Seto Kaiba? Unbeknownst to him, he will be dragged into more than he ever dreamed of. SetoOC

* * *

**Chapter 2: Connection**

"Here Seto, have a good time," Mokuba Kaiba grinned mischievously at his brother while handing him his coat.

"Are you sure you are not going to come?" Seto asked his brother one last time.

"Nope. You know I hate those events as much as you do and I'm going to enjoy being able to get out of them as long as I can. See you later, big brother!" Mokuba waved as his brother left in the limo.

The estate on which the ball was being held was bustling with activity by the time Kaiba arrived. He didn't even have to present his invitation as the guards recognized him immediately. "Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. I see young Mr. Kaiba is not joining us tonight?"

Kaiba just grunted and followed a suited man to his table. He had to admit, the place did look great. There was a stage up front with a glossy dance surface before it. Small tables set for two were set neatly around the dance floor and stage. Kaiba found himself at one of the tables closest to both. _Hmph, so they do recognize me as a powerful influence._

Unfortunately, they also recognized Yugi because he and Tea were seated at the table immediately to his right.

"Hello Kaiba!" Yugi greeted as soon as he saw him. The King of Games was dressed in a navy suit, looking quite professional. Tea, dressed in a sparkling red dress, smiled for his benefit.

Kaiba merely nodded, "Yugi."

Since there were so many people, the tables were set quite close so Kaiba found himself only a few feet away from his greatest rival.

"So…where's Taylor and the mutt?"

Yugi frowned, but ignored his insult, "Joey and Tristan came with us but their seats were not so close because Lana just gave them invitations yesterday."

The room was filling in quickly. Soon Kaiba couldn't spot an empty seat except for the one across from him.

"Speaking of which…since Lana is the one who gave them tickets, shouldn't she be here too?" Yugi was wondering when the lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on the stage.

Immediately Kaiba saw the change in Yugi as Croquet announced, "I give you Mr. Maximillian Pegasus!" _Yugi's doing that thing he does when he duels. He's switching to that other part of him that he usually uses to duel or switches to when he is on guard._

Kaiba switched his gaze to the platform, but didn't clap as the crowd did.

Maximilian Pegasus walked out, white hair shining and trademark red suit neat. "Ah, hello my dears and welcome to our celebration. I see that everyone has deemed us worthy of your time…" he gazed around, "…except little Kaiba, it seems."

Kaiba growled inaudibly as Pegasus grinned down at him.

"He had previous arrangements, Pegasus," Kaiba ground out.

"Oh, such a pity. I was looking forward too seeing dear Mokuba again, Kaiba-boy."

Before Kaiba could reply, Pegasus had gone back to addressing the entire audience. "Now, I am growing old and therefore I have decided to pass on my title and company to someone else. I assure that my heir has all the capabilities of running Industrial Illusions, no matter what appearances suggest. I would warn you not to underestimate her. Now, it is my pleasure to introduce my heir, the next CEO of Industrial Illusions, Miss Ry Lana!"

The words barely had time to register themselves in Kaiba's mind before Lana stepped out from behind the curtain and into the spotlight.

Lana grinned smugly to herself as she proceeded toward the microphone, not at all nervous. She had been trained for this since she could remember.

She took in all the shocked looks and heard Tea's gasp. Her eyes wandered to Yugi; he didn't look as surprised as the others, but still surprised enough. Kaiba's face was blank, but she could see emotions in his clear blue eyes.

She knew that she was young, almost too young to be CEO, and she was a girl. She knew that people were already wondering why Pegasus had chosen her. And she knew they were whispering about her appearance.

Lana had the dress especially made for her debut night. It was lavender with a tight, strapless bodice laced with pearls. Filmy silk fanned out from her waist to the floor like a waterfall and jewels glistened

"Good evening, everyone. I know this has probably come as a surprise to all of you, but I assure you that I will carry on the legacy of Industrial Illusions as Mr. Pegasus did. I want to thank you all for coming and I look forward to meeting all of you."

She turned from the microphone and allowed Pegasus to lead her to a table at the front and center of the ballroom. Waiters started to come out with dishes and the silence in the ballroom dissipated.

Dinner went smoothly as many came up to her table to congratulate her. Yugi and Tea stopped by as well, but only formalities were exchanged as there were other people waiting. In fact, Lana suspected that the only person who hadn't come to their table was probably Seto Kaiba. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder, she saw him leaning languidly back in his chair, twirling a glass between two fingers. Although he looked relaxed, his eyes were quick and calculating. They met hers and stayed there. Lana nearly looked away; they were so cold.

"Lana? What do you think?" Pegasus asked his heir, who seemed not to be hearing him, "Lana?"

Lana pulled her glance away from Kaiba and smiled at him, "What is it?"

Pegasus gestured toward a middle-aged man standing next to him, "Mr. Mempro was just asking if you would like to dance, Lana."

She inwardly winced but pasted a smile on her face, "I would love to, Mr. Mempro."

Four dances later, she sighed in relief. No one had been as bold as to try anything inappropriate, yet. Another middle-aged man came up to her, "My name is Edward Lancaster, would you like to dance, Miss Lana?"

"It would be a pleasure." She realized her mistake as soon as he drew her onto the dance floor. He was holding her unusually close and his hand on her waist was sliding downward. She barely suppressed a shudder; only half the song left…

A strong deep voice interrupted her them, "If I may cut in?"

The man looked surprised while Lana breathed in relief. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Lana peered at the man in surprise and just about to say, "You don't know who he is?" when the voice sounded again. "Seto Kaiba and I wasn't asking you."

Lana pasted a false apologetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry Mr. Lancaster, but I did promise him a dance." She let Kaiba lead her away from the man and draw her into a slow dance, placing his hands on her waist. Her hands came to clasp around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"You looked uncomfortable," he replied gruffly, not looking at her either.

"Since when did you care about others, Seto Kaiba?"

He stiffened immediately, "I…"

She laughed softly and drew him closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to offend you Seto."

There was silence for a while, "What makes you think you can call me Seto?"

"Kaiba's a great last name, but Seto is your given first name. Besides, I'll let you call me Ryla."

The song changed to a faster pace, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he changed his grip and spun her out, making her skirt twirl beautifully. They were both great dancers so they had no need to concentrate on what their bodies were doing.

"Tell me why you are Pegasus's heir."

"You want toknow too?"

"It is quite a surprise."

"Why? You took over KaibaCorp when you were 15."

"Exactly, I took over, I didn't exactly Gozaburo a chance. You, on the other hand, were deemed a suitable heir by Pegasus himself," Kaiba pointed out.

She shrugged, "We'll see if I'm suitable soon enough, won't we?"

"You seemed different from the first time I met you, Ryla."

"I can't stand public schools. I'm only there for the same reason you are."

He dipped her and then twirled her around forcefully. She caught his smirk as she was dipped again.

"I think Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp will be very close from now on."

She glanced up at his remark, "Close, but not merged."

"Come to my office tomorrow after school and we'll talk about it."

"What about all those other dear CEOs?" she asked.

"I'm the strongest and KaibaCorp could crush any one of them with one breath," he stated matter-of-factly.

Lana smiled. She knew that was true, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"Excuse me, Kaiba, but may I borrow Lana for a dance?" Yugi appeared beside as the dance ended and another tune started up.

The two broke apart and Kaiba nodded in Lana's direction before stalking away.

"He's a good guy, just a bit grumpy, that's all," Yugi told her.

She looked at him curiously, "Where's Tea? And your other friends?"

"Tea's resting for a second and Joey and Tristan are still stuffing themselves. Oh, I still need to thank you for giving them invitations."

"It's not a problem."

"What did you mean when you said you owed me anyway?" Yugi asked, right before stepping on her right toes.

She grimaced perceptibly and Yugi blushed. "Sorry, I'm not such a great dancer." Suddenly he seemed to be having an inner conversation, his eyes becoming distant and then clearing.

Lana noted that he seemed to stand taller and exuded more confidence suddenly. "You saved Pegasus from the evil influence of his Millennium Eye, did you not?" she said, answering his earlier question.

"That makes sense, but you could have told us that you were Pegasus's heir."

She shrugged, "I would've thought you'd realized, being as powerful as you are, Yami," she emphasized his name.

He nearly tripped over his feet. "How do you know? I sensed something strange about you, but I don't know what it is."

"Don't worry, I'm not your enemy, Pharaoh," she replied mysteriously, a trademark Kaiba smirk on her face.

Yami's jaw dropped in utter shock, "What…how?"

The dance ended and she winked at him, 'I enjoyed the dance, Yami. See you in class! Go dance with Tea!"

She collapsed into a plush seat, massaging her temples. She had danced with nearly every eligible man there at least once. Guests were starting to leave and she finally had a chance to breathe.

"You'll get used to it Ry-ry," a voice said form behind her.

She craned her head to see Pegasus standing behind her. "I am fine," she pouted.

Pegasus laughed. "Ry-ry, you never cease to amuse me."

"I told you I hate that nickname. I am not a source of your amusement."

"Fine, let's go. These people will stay here all night if we don't take the initiative." He offered her his arm and she laced hers through his.

It took another hour to get form her table to the door because so many people wanted to talk to them. Just before they reached the door, a hand caught her wrist. "Seto!" she exclaimed.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow, "On fist name basis already with Kaiba-boy? I'm shocked."

"Don't forget," he whispered before melting back into the crowd.

* * *

She didn't know if she was dreading school or looking forward to it. On one hand, she wanted to see Seto, but the ball had been headline news everywhere and she was sure that by now, everyone knew exactly who she was.

Sighing she pulled up to the school parking lot in her shiny BMW convertible. Slipping on a pair of Versace sunglasses, she managed to get into the building before being recognized.

"That's her!" a voice gasped and soon everyone was crowding around her so tightly that she felt suffocated and faint.

"Hey, let her breathe!" someone pushed through the crowd and parted it so she could have some fresh air.

"Yugi!" she looked up, relieved. "Tea, Joey, Tristan. Thank God!"

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, thanks," she said, a genuine smile gracing her features. But as she looked around, the crowd had surged in again and they aren't letting anyone out anytime soon.

"Great," she heard Tristan mutter.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you people? Don't you all have something better to do with your lives than annoy the hell out of us?"

Lana sagged in relief as she heard the sharp voice at the edge of the crowd.

"Kaiba!" Joey growled.

"If you all don't scram this second, I'll call security and have you thrown out."

Immediately, the crowd thinned and she saw Seto standing there, looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Seto!" she launched herself onto him, burying her head in his shoulder. "I hate crowds! I hate it when people want to get so close…all that noise."

Aware of Yugi's knowing gaze, Tea's smirking one, Joey's outraged one, and Tristan's confused one, he detached himself carefully. "Ryla, calm down and regain control! You must never lose control in public like this. Didn't Pegasus teach you that much?"

"I know! I know!" she replied sharply, still breathing heavily.

The bell rang. "I'll see you later, Ryla." He walked away.

Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going."

She nodded and turned to all of them, "I'm sorry I was so mean when I first met you yesterday. I was very aggravated."

"Apology accepted," Tea said, while the guys nodded.

"Lana, do you want to come to hang out at Yugi's game shop today after school?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm going to discuss alliances between Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp with Seto. I'll see you guys later." She waved as she walked away, laughing at the shocked expressions on her new friends' faces.


End file.
